She's just a myth
by changeofheart505
Summary: They were told she was a myth, but centuries later, they vow to find her, and they do. But, when they see each other, she flies off. After, she's just A myth, right? Pre-Big Four, Fem!Jack. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

She's just a myth

**Kura: This is a one shot. **

**Sakura: It's a pre Big Four fic. **

**Kura: Takes place after HTTYD, Brave and Tangled and before ROTG. So, enjoy, and if ya want a sequel, I might make one.**

* * *

"Who's Jack Frost?" A little girl with red bushie hair asked. Her mother laughed.

"No one dear, she-"

"She?"

"Yes dear, yes she not he, it is possible, she is just a myth."

* * *

"A myth?" A boy asked. "Aye, nothin' but a tale."

* * *

"What if she is real?" A girl with blond hair asked. "Then stay away from her, she nips noses and can make you cold."

* * *

Three children, three Seasons, three Guardians, all from different times. And brought together by one goal.

* * *

"One day, they'll see..." the boy muttered.

* * *

"I'll prove to ma parents Jack Frost is real!" The redhead claimed.

* * *

"And anyone I meet on the way," the blond whispered.

* * *

"Can either join us, or feel our wrath."

CENTURIES LATER

"Come on buddy, how hard is ot to find a winter spirit?" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III muttered to his Night Fury, Toothless.

"Winter spirit? Ye mean Jack Frost?" Hiccup turned and saw a redhead. The girl had sky blue eyes and was on a horse.

"Yes..."

"Then can I join ye on yer journey? I'm lookin' for Frost too." Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Hiccup."

"Merida." Merida and Hiccup continued walking through the forest when they saw a girl with short brown hair.

"COME ON JACK FROST! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE... SOMEWHERE!" She yelled. Merida and Hiccup ran up to her.

"Hello, I'm Merida, he's Hiccup, their Angus and Toothless. Want to join us in our a quest to find Jack Frost?" The girl squealed in delight.

"Yes! This is Pascal, my chameleon and that is Maximus, my horse, and I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie if you want." Merida and Hiccup smiled. They had one more person in their group. The trio wandered around the forest for a long time.

"Ugh... I've been searching for a thousand years..." Hiccup groaned.

"I've been searching for about 800-900, but to be honest I lost count." Merida said.

"I started four hundred years ago, give or take a year or two." Rapunzel confessed. They all gaped at each other. They felt so... old. Silence consumed them, but not for long. Laughing filled the air and they ran to the source. They saw a girl walking in the forest, she wore a blue hood, had brown pants, was barefoot, and held a staff in her hands. She laughed as she frosted over the trees. Her long white hair was in a braid. Her ice blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. The girl looked at them and they stared back. Eyes widening in shock, the girl flew off. After all, she was only a myth, right?

**Kura: Review and I might make a sequel!**


	2. From Myth to Reality Teaser

From Myth to Reality

**Kura: Hi, so this is a** **teaser for the sequel to She's just a ****myth. **

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Did... did you see that?!" Rapunzel asked after a long moment of silence. The other two spirits nodded stupidly. Jack Frost was real. She wasn't just a myth.

"She looked, shocked," Hiccup noted. The females with him realized he was telling the truth. She did seem shocked.

* * *

"I know, I know, but what am I supposed to do?" Jack asked the hummingbird like fairy next to her. Sighing, Jack looked back at the path she had come from. They could see her, at least, she hoped they could.

'This is too much to take in...' she thought. The fairy with her chirped her goodbyes, having to go back to her mother.

"What should I do, they see me... right?" She looked up at the moon, wanting an answer, but she got nothing. With one last sigh, Jack headed back to the trio, hoping they were there and that if they were, they could really see her.

'If they can see me, it just might prove I'm not a myth... or a boy... idiots...' Jack thought to herself. It was one thing to a myth, but a boy? Okay, that was extremely sexist of people. But what could she do? She wasn't seen by anyone besides other spirits, but even they ignored her.

'But no anymore...' Jack smiled when she spotted a girl with red hair. Jack took a deep breath and stepped out...

* * *

**Kura: And that is the teaser. We hope to you like it. **

**Sakura: And we hope you read it when it comes out. Review!**


End file.
